A sunny place toward the sun
by Gardanielstar
Summary: Naruhina my first fanfic so fist summary naruto after the time skip hinata has troubles and noone to comfort her at the moment. i do not own naruto. T to be on the safe side please r
1. a sunny place indeed

The crowd is looking on at the performance underway two female shinobi fighting one on one. The dark haired kunoichi with lavender eyes runs towards the brown haired kunoichi. Both already tired from the fight.

"Yeah you show her Hinata" shouts a familiar voice

The dark haired kunoichi smiles at the support from her team mate. With her byakugan already activated she can see the chakra points she needs to hit a couple of feet away however the brown haired opponent pulls out a kunai and thrusts it forward causing Hinata to dodge. She jumps in the air flinging a couple f kunai of her own lands and continues the running. A roundhouse kick is sent Hinata's which she ducks under she thrust her hand up towards the brown kunoichi's jaw. The brown haired kunoichi back flips catching Hinata's with her on foot send Hinata into the air. The brown haired kunoichi launches herself towards Hinata while in midair and grabs her foot she swings Hinata vertically towards the ground.

"Winner Zara Yoshino from the hidden village of grass" The judge announces.

Hinata is carried away on a stretcher to exit the stadium her team mates join her by her side Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. While the grass genins team mates appear next to her.

"You'll get them next time wont you Hinata" says Kiba.

"Today was unfortunate" states Shino.

"Yeah we'll see you in the hospital later we have to wait for the decisions of the kage's".

"O-ok arigato Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" her world fades to black as they wave goodbye.

The broken kunoichi wakes up an hour later in a hospital bed with a window to her right where she can see the sun setting and a bird's nest in a tree. She calmly watches the birds wishing she was as free as them as one of them flies away towards the sun. She can't help thinking '_a sunny place toward the sun indeed._' At that moment her tem mates and friends walk through the door no-one else her age is in the hospital injured as everyone except Sakura and herself has passed the chunin exam, and Sakura doesn't take the exam due to training with Tsunade-sama. So se is the only on ho hasn't passed the exam for three years making her a failure six times in her family's eyes.

"Hey Hinata you did well you made it to the finals" said her brown haired team mate trying to cheer her up.

"The groups of genin this year were extremely strong" the bug user says in that monotone voice of his.

Both of the know Hinata needed to pass this year to prove something to a certain someone before he returned in a few months. They both knew that she was disappointed in herself and that nothing they could say would help her but; they are her team mates and friends. This would push them to try and be the best friends that they could be. She would just put on a smile and that would be enough for tem to know that they had tried. And as if on cue she gave them a smile even if forced it was a smile none the less.

At this moment a Sakura walks into the room

"hello Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" Sakura smiles at the patients friends "Hinata will be able to leave straight away she just needs to lie down there are no serious injuries just chakra depletion and some bumps and scratches we healed up".

"So we can see her walking around tomorrow"?

"Yes she just has to go home and relax for the night".

"S-so I-I can L-leave tonight S-Sakura-san" Hinata stuttered.

"Hai if all is fine you have someone outside to escort you to your house".

Kiba and Shino left waving goodbye as a boy with dark hair and lavender eyes matching Hinata's except colder. By this time Hinata was standing up and ready to leave.

"N-Neji-niisan" Hinata walked up and hugged him.

Neji hugged Hinata back briefly after the chunin exam with Naruto he seemed to get along with people more of course he is still the same old Neji just a bit more accepting of people and he sees Hinata as a sister.

"Come on Hinata we have to get back it is past supper".

They left the hospital and didn't say anything to each other both knowing what is going to happen once they get back to the mansion. When they go to the gates Hinata was reluctant to go into the place she called home fearing what her father is going to say. Well not him personally but the elders. Her father had changed over time after Neji's defeat to 'him', Hiashi seemed to open up a bit and accepted Hinata as his daughter he still didn't train her like he has been with Neji for the past few years but she is a daughter e still showed no emotion and not a bit of caring came from him. He doesn't smile or show any emotions but he isn't as judgmental as before. And doesn't have a go at Hinata for messing up but, the elders look down on her it is because of them she is no longer the heir to the Hyuga home and Hanabi is not that she actually minds sounded like too much trouble for one person.

They entered the mansion however and it was almost dark out Neji left for his room leaving Hinata in the main room the meetings room. She was just about to leave when her father came in from behind.

"Hinata" this of course made her jump and made her father shake his head. "Hinata we need to talk" no emotion in his voice as he sad this and nothing on his face meaning it was something important.

He motioned for her to move outside and she did.

"W-what is it y-you wish to t-talk about f-father" she cursed herself for showing weakness in front of the man that showed no emotions to her even though he accepted her as a daughter it doesn't mean he cares he wouldn't care if she died maybe shed one tear out o respect of losing his wife's child but only for his wife.

"Hinata it deeply troubles the elders that you have not been able to pass the chunin exam six times and even more that you are the only one not to pass the exam, showing weakness in the clan." She knew she was the last and this affected her as well but before she could think about it anymore her father words that would haunt her for the rest of her life the one thing she never wanted to hear forcing her into tears and to run away to that place where she could relax to that place where she could cry her eyes out and no-one would find her because everyone believed it was empty. 'his' place. The first time she managed to get in she laughed the 'baka' as Sakura would say really does not think about a lot other than ramen, he leaves a key under the door mat he goes away for no-one knows how long and leaves a key under his door mat.As she made her way into the apartment her home from home she remembers this she was now at 'his' place.

No-one talked about 'him' for almost three years his name replaced with 'him'. She stopped thinking about what just happened to her and thought about the boy she had fallen in love with oh so long ago. Making her relax a bit more she thought about him as she slowly drifted into sleep where she could escape the troubles of her life. She thought about the mission him Shino and Kiba went on with her to find the bug Shino mentioned she forgot what I was called but remembered the mission exactly. But one day he just up and left his home, his friends but, more importantly her. She thought about it more and more she found herself drifting off more and more to sleep just before she falls into her escape she mutters the name she stopped saying so long ago …

"Naruto"


	2. Hair as bright as the sun

Ok I know the first chapter hasn't been read yet and because I had some problems I sent the first chapter incomplete it was meant to be put with this one as well. But in the end I am glad t ended as it did anyway here is the rest of chapter 1 now known as chapter 2 please enjoy and of course R&R. Gardanielstar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her escape would not be allowed for long as she woke due to someone coming roughly through the door she shot up and shot to the entrance to the room she was in. (the whole apartment leads to the entrance).She saw a dark figure a bit taller than her and decided to charge at it

'This is certainly not my day' she thought.

She launched to hit the person's tenketsu and close them for intruding on her place to go when the person disappeared and appeared next to her sending a fist into her stomach.

She could feel everything slipping away. She cursed herself again that night for being too weak to defend the apartment she claimed.

'Well at least ill get the escape I wanted'.

The last thing she remembers is falling into the person's arms letting the name escape her mouth.

"Naruto".

She woke the next morning in the bed she was sleeping in not remembering if it was a dream she had last night she tried to sit up but felt a pain in her stomach.

'N-nope definitely wasn't a dream' she cursed herself for stuttering as she thought.

She looked around the room to see blankets over her and someone in the corner of the room on a chair sleeping like he was looking out of the window before he fell asleep.

She saw he was wearing black camo trousers with two pouches on each side, she ventured up his body seeing he was wearing a black t-shirt which hugged his well toned body a six peck clearly showing as it hugged that tight. A very well toned body indeed. His arms were muscular but in the way that he was flexible and quick instead of big and slow. She took a look up even further and saw his face he had whisker like marks down the side of his face and she started to brighten up thinking it couldn't be but, where his forehead is she saw a back Konoha forehead protector holding his spiky blonde hair up.

The boy started to stir and looked at the girl straight away Hinata looked at him and of course she did the only thing she could she fainted. When she woke up the boy was no longer in the corner of the room so she looked around the apartment for the man. Just as she opened the door to look she smelt something coming from the kitchen. So she headed towards there and found that there was food on the table she heard a door open behind her and looked around to see the blonde haired man come out of the bathroom with his hair wet and droplets of water on his chest the girl bushed a deep red at the sight of this.

"Hey I left some food on the table for you" he said without looking "Hinata".

She was caught he knew she was looking at him but he just walked away she turned an even deeper read and turned to get the food eaten. Then she noticed he said her name it was 'him' she turned to see he was no longer standing there so she ate the food **he **had made for **her**. When she was done he returned and she blushed.

She instantly got up and did something she didn't think she would ever do, she hugged him and more than expected he hugged back. Then let go it was all too soon for her.

"Sorry about last night Hinata I thought you were someone else" Naruto stared but it was too late she just noticed what she had done and fainted due to that.

When she awoke she was sat on the couch.

"Are you ok I guess I must've hit you harder than I thought cause you keep fainting and turning red are you well"?

"H-hai N-Naruto-kun" she replied "I-I am fine N-Naruto-kun

"Not that I mind Hinata but why were you at my apartment in the first place"

"I-I was keeping it clean f-for you N-Naruto-kun"

"Oh ok Hinata arigato"

In all honesty Hinata had been cleaning this place up just not at that exact time she spent most of her time at Naruto's apartment. Looking after it making sure it didn't get dusty looking after the few plants he had left but when she jut wanted to get away she came here and no one knew about it.

"Well I've got to go talk to obaa-chan want to come" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

Naruto asking her to go with him 'hell yes'.

"H-hai Naruto" she answered a bit better than usual.

Naruto grabbed a black jacket at the end of his bed which ad his spiral pattern on just smaller and on the shoulder of his left arm. He then put it on and grabbed Hinata leading him out of his house, he quickly jumped onto a rooftop with Hinata just behind. They both entered the Hokage's office Naruto knocked first which amazed Hinata but as soon as he entered.

"Hey watch this Hinata"

"Oi obaa-chan" he smiled and quickly grabbed Hinata round the waist and jumped right with a flower pot just missing them.

Hinata started to blush 'naruto's arm is around my waist naruto's arm is around my waist'. Hinata was very close to fainting but she refused to let herself faint she needed to be strong especially now Naruto is back. Tsunade turned around and saw her favorite ninja. She smiled stood up and immediately began to squish the air from his lungs in what she called a hug.

"Ano H-hokage-sama I-I don't think N-Naruto-kun can breath".

Tsunade put Naruto down.

"Heh I missed you to obaa-chan"

Tsunade swung her fist down on Naruto's head but he disappeared in a puff of smoke suddenly Naruto stepped out from behind Hinata.

"Sorry obaa-chan I don't feel like being hit today"

Hinata let out a little gasp as Naruto came out from behind her then a snicker as he knew she would hit him.

"Kid you have gotten faster as well as smarter" good to know that Jiraiya has taught you well over the past 3 years. You've grown as well Naruto your almost as big as me"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment 'not only has he gotten bigger he has gotten handsome' Tsunade thought

"Hey obaa-chan what about Hinata here"

"Oh yes hello Hinata"

"Ano… H-hello Hokage-sama".

"Please call me Tsunade".

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama".

'Well she's halfway there' "so Naruto what brings you to my office"

"Just to tell you I am back from training with Ero-sennin"

"Alright I'm glad your mission was a success Naruto until next time then"

Tsunade went back to her desk and Naruto left with Hinata she was thinking, 'that boy is going to be the only one I let take this position after me and he will be a better Hokage than you Yondaime. He is every bit the hero you wanted everyone to see him as and eventually everyone will see it but until then he is still alone. Maybe just maybe I can change that and improve someone else as well'.


	3. Rivalry under the sun

After the talking with the Hokage about Naruto's return the two of them left the Hokage's office and then the building.

"Neh Hinata"

"H-Hai Naruto-kun"

"Where would Sakura-chan be" Naruto stopped and looked directly back at Hinata.

"I b-believe she would b-be at the hospital N-Naruto-kun".

"Why is she at the hospital is she injured? Come on Hinata lets go" .

Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and drags her all the way to the hospital Hinata can feel her face going red but notices she worried Naruto.

"Ummm Ano N-Naruto-kun she is w-working there".

Naruto stops running just outside of the doors of the hospital.

"S-she became a m-medic-nin while you were a-away N-Naruto-kun".

"Oh ok thanks Hinata, I was worried for a moment".

When they entered the hospital they saw Sakura sitting at the receptionist's desk half asleep. A smile crept up on Naruto's lips. He starts whispering to Hinata. A blush emerged on her face, and then a smile. She started to walk towards Sakura 'I am part of one of Naruto's pranks'. She eventually got to the receptionists desk.

"Ummm Ano Sakura-san s-someone is here to see you h-he says it is an e-emergency he is quite g-good looking".

Sakura's head pops up and looks around the room for the handsome guy that wants to talk to her.

"So where is he Hinata-san"?

"H-he is waiting f-for you outside".

And with that Sakura was off she walked out the doors of the hospital and looked left then right and then right in front of her was a mans chest.

'Well he is well built that's for sure'.

She looks up and see's the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Are you the guy that wants to see me". She said a blush forming on her face.

"Yeah man you haven't changed much hey Sakura-chan"

She then looks at him properly and notices spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on the side of his face.

"N-Naruto" the pink haired kunoichi asks.

The boy just smiles and scratches the back of his head.

"Ouch Sakura, that hurts. Not even recognising one of your best friends".

She then pulls the boy into a hug and lets go.

"You're back I thought you weren't meant to be back for another couple of months".

"Yeah I got back early an…"

Naruto found himself with a bump on the head lying on the floor.

"That's for tricking me".

"Sorry Sakura-chan".

Naruto stands up and brushes himself off the two of them are joined by Hinata. Sakura gives Naruto the once over.

"So I guess you've become a strong ninja yeah Naruto".

"Yeah I'm not bad, but I bet you've become a brilliant medical-nin".

Sakura and Hinata looked at him amazed. Normally Naruto wouldn't have had a problem bragging but just moved onto Sakura again.

"Yeah I guess I have Hinata is a good medical-nin as well".

"Neh Hinata a medical-nin you didn't tell me".

"I-It didn't seem I-important Naruto-kun".

"Oh I have to go I have rounds to do I'll see you tomorrow Naruto I have the day off then, see ya. Bye Hinata-san". She hugs Naruto one more time and goes to leave. 'Maybe I should've taken him up when he continued to ask me out'.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Sakura-chan".

"Ano B-Bye S-Sakura-san".

Sakura walks into the hospital leaving the two of them alone again. So they were now headed down the street aimlessly walking when Naruto's stomach decided to make it self known. He grabbed Hinata's hand and just headed towards somewhere he hadn't been in almost three years. Hinata just let him take her to where he was going with a deep shade of red on her face. To onlookers it appeared to be something black with yellow followed by something red.

When he finally got to where he wanted he couldn't help but laugh 'this is going to be good'.

"Hey Hinata quickly what do you want to eat" Naruto whispered just outside the hut

"Umm Ano chicken ramen p-please N-Naruto-kun" 'he is getting me ramen this is so nice' with that thought she went a deeper red then being dragged across Konoha.

"Ok"

They both stepped inside and there they were old man and Ayame with their backs to them Naruto got as close as he could before…

"**Hey old man I need 5 bowls of pork ramen, 7 bowls of beef ramen and 1 bowl of chicken ramen and make it your best**"

Teuchi didn't recognize this voice and turned around to give the person a piece of his mind when he saw a tall blonde shinobi wearing nothing but black and the hyuga heiress by his side he noticed the blonde shinobi had whisker marks on the side of his face. And the old man smiled.

"Ayame we have our favourite customer back you heard that order lets get cooking".

The old man and his daughter started preparing the meal for Naruto and Hinata as they both took their seats. Pretty soon they got their meal delivered in front of them and they ate.

"Neh Hinata what have you been doing for the past three years"

"Ummm Ano I-I had lots of missions t-to do and training f-for the chunin exam" with saying that she looked down like she was about to cry.

"So you're a chunin now Hinata" Naruto sounded happy trying to cheer the girl next to him up. But ended up saying the wrong thing.

With that she started to cry muttering that she wasn't good enough and that she had failed too many times in her families eyes. Naruto hated people crying, especially girls and if it happened to be one of his friends he hated it even more. So he did the thing he only knew how to do he went and tried to comfort her he put his arm round her and she quickly went to hug him.

"B-but I failed s-six times I am t-too weak to be a n-ninja"

"Hinata you are not weak you are strong you continued getting up against Neji even though he was beating you, you still got up and you never gave up that is our nindo right to keep our promises and never give up"

She looked at him he somehow made her feel happy like she was worth something that no one ever made her feel happiness was something that she didn't get much. Then all of a sudden she noticed what she was doing she was hugging her Naruto-kun and he was hugging her back trying to comfort her. Then he said something that sent her over the top way past her usual redness causing instant fainting

"Right Hinata-chan" Naruto said with that fox like grin on his face

'He called me Hinata-chan'.

And with that she went limp in his arms he got up and paid for the meal.

"Thanks for the meal old man get some more soon".

"See you later Naruto".

And with that he left the ramen hut towards hi house he was planning on seeing the rest of his friends but he can do that tomorrow right now he had to get someone to his house before it started to rain. Half way to his house it started raining he liked the rain but then something moved in his arm 'can't let her catch a cold now can I'.

So he disappeared from sight and appeared next to his house a few seconds later with an unconscious girl in his arms. He easily opened the door to his apartment, even with Hinata in his arms and went in he laid Hinata on the sofa he had. Put a blanket over her she had just gotten wet enough to get her hair soaked but other than that she was completely dry. Good he was still fast even with some extra weight. 'Although she doesn't weigh much' he sat on the floor leaning up against the sofa. He went into his pouch on the right side of his trousers and pulled out icha icha violence 'not the newest one he thought but he had to read the rest to understand the new ones the new ones.

He had gotten a reputation for himself although he had to admit it was because o his sensei's the main one being Hatake Kakashi.

After a while he had to admit he had gained some of the copy ninjas qualities he read the book while training he appeared late every now and then but unknown to him it was almost the same reason his sensei had he was mourning the loss of a comrade a brother a person fallen. That was what Sasuke was to him now a fallen brother who died. Disrupting his thoughts he heard something behind him move he thought it was probably Hinata waking up. He quickly put the book away.

"Hey Hinata nice to know your awake" Hinata shot up surprised at the fact he knew she was awake and embarrassed for staring at him.

"H-hai Naruto-kun" when she looked out the window she noticed it was raining and it was nigh.

"Hey we better get you home right Hinata-chan" she noticed he said it again and she also noticed he said home

"H-Hai N-Naruto-kun" she looked a bit upset but tried her best not to make it noticed.

With that Naruto stood up and took her hand she turned red when he did so. So let's go as he said that he knew immediately something was wrong and it had to do with her going home.

"Naruto-kun I don't have somewhere to go"

"What do you mean you don't have somewhere to go" she noticed it wasn't anger but out of concern.

"Ummm when I said that I-I was cleaning your house while you w-were away I was only half telling the truth. T-The real truth is, is that I-I was not allowed b-b-back to my house".

"What do you mean not allowed back you're a hyuga an heir even"?

"Ano when I f-failed the test a s-sixth time I was abandoned I was not in t-the hyuga household anymore and they told me never to return to the house".

Naruto was taking this all in and it was very obvious what he had to do.

"Well seeing as you have nowhere else to go and that I couldn't let you go to someone else's place as you are over here and some of your stuff I here as I noticed when I was taking a shower. I have no problem with you staying with me".

Hinata was crying this whole time but then all of a sudden she stopped and looked up he had a smile plastered on his face and she could tell he cared for her maybe not like she did but as a friend and he meant every word he said then it hit her she would be staying with Naruto n his apartment together and more importantly alone. This made her turn red but also let a smile creep up on her face.

"Ano Are y-you sure this is ok N-Naruto-kun I d-do not wish t-to intrude".

"It is fine now lets get you to your room with that he grabbed Hinata (A/N seriously how many shades of red does this girl have?) making her go a deeper shade of red then she had ever been before she could feel the heat on her face lucky Naruto wasn't looking otherwise even he would've known something was going on.

"Neh Hinata-chan you can sleep in the bed I'll see you in the morning"

"But this is your house Naruto-kun allow me to sleep on the couch"

"Nope sorry no can do you see you are the guest and as a good guest you would say Arigato Naruto-kun ok"

"Ano Arigato N-Naruto-kun" she said with a smile on her face.

"Not just that I learnt a few things about women from Jiraiya or more like what he didn't do and I learnt women need their personal space". 'yeah all I see is him going to those baths not giving people their personal space and at the end my gama-chan ends up empty, he has a new book, I learn no jutsus and we are chased out of town by enraged women all in all I lose except for when I trip him and he gets caught'

_**Flashback**_

"Run Naruto"

Naruto looks at his sensei being chased by 20 women he sweat drops and sets a tripwire trap quickly for his sensei Naruto stood up and ran a bit then turned around to see his sensei fall over the trap.

"Naruto help" he was about to go back after the old man but the women sped up he then sensed the killer intent from them increase as did Jiraiya as he said "save yourself boy I'm too old my time has come"

He couldn't leave him after that so he went back as fast as he could then carry him away.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah ero-sennin"

"Works every time"

He then hands him an empty frog wallet. Naruto immediately drops Jiraiya tempted to take him back.

_**End flashback**_

"Arigato Naruto-kun"

'Hmmm she didn't stutter that's good to know she seems to be getting more comfortable around me and for a while I thought she hated me'.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan" 'whoa when did I start calling her that'.

And with that he left Hinata finally got the escape she wanted but this time it was just so she could get some well deserved energy not from bad times at the moment things where going just the way she wanted them.

When she woke up the next day she took a shower and quickly got dressed she didn't put on her usual jacket though she couldn't it had the hyuga symbol on it. She was no longer hyuga she was just Hinata she had to get new clothes all her clothes had the symbol on she needed to get new ones that was it she was going to get new clothes but, she couldn't even buy clothes her account was hyuga she had no money her family took it from her.

She left before she could start to cry and went to make breakfast for her and Naruto she couldn't stay here and do nothing so, she made whatever she could find and seeing as she often stayed here she had a few things in the fridge she made him ramen with bacon, beef, chicken and with bits of egg. She often kept noodles and everything to make it including the mineral water. She looked around the ramen was close to being finished and Naruto was no where to be seen. She couldn't take it she didn't get up early enough to make him breakfast and she was t weak to be a ninja she was just about to cry when as if on cue the only person who could make her happy walked through the door right then.

As soon as he stepped in he could smell something delicious it smelled like his favorite food but it couldn't be he had no instant ramen and ichiraku was way down the street. His stomach decided to make itself noticed again and he turned himself to the cause of the delicious smell he turned and he saw Hinata with a bowl of what looked like a bowl of ramen in her hand and a smile on her face what for he didn't know but she was smiling and had a bowl of ramen for him and he wasn't one to turn down ramen now was he.

"G-Good morning N-Naruto-kun".

"Ohayo Hinata-chan".

"Ano Where were you N-Naruto-kun"

"I have a surprise for you after breakfast" the boy said

The two of them sat down to eat their ramen 'he has a surprise for me I wonder what it is'

"Neh Hinata-chan did you make this it is amazing"

"H-Hai Naruto-kun I H-Hope you like it" Hinata grew bright red in the face at the compliment her.

"Well lets hope you can cook like this everyday Hinata-chan"

She blushed even more 'he wants me to stay'

They soon finished their meal and cleaned up Naruto opened the door and lead her out towards the village. They were walking towards the village when Hinata noticed people giving them dirty looks Naruto didn't notice and easily ignored them but, Hinata quickly grew scared. At first she thought the looks people were giving were towards her but then she noticed it was towards Naruto she couldn't help but wonder why. No she wouldn't ruin the day she would ask him later he had some sort of surprise for her. They were getting close to the shops now and he couldn't help himself.

"Hinata since what you told me yesterday I was thinking you wouldn't be able to wear the clothes with the hyuga symbol on. So today I am taking you shopping for clothes. Some places you will go yourself because they are private". At this they both blushed. "But for the main majority of today I will hopefully stay with you I will be expecting company at some time and they will take over because they know more about fashion then me but until then I will travel with you and pay for everything.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and hugged Naruto crying into his chest "arigato Naruto-kun" she was still crying and hugging at this he hugged her back "no one has been so nice to me".

"You are one of my special people Hinata-chan, and I would put my life down for my special people but I'm not doing that it is just buying clothes. And it isn't like I'm going to use the money anyway so I can use it to help you".

Hinata let go of Naruto and they went into the shops. They had a look around to find some new clothes for Hinata. She tried on many clothes but needed some help in what to find within a little time two girls who could help him the most appeared just like he expected.

They walked up to Hinata and looked at her then motioned for Naruto to leave.

"Naruto you can't stay this is a girl's job" said Ino

"Yeah Naruto so let us girls handle it" you go find some of the other people we know.

"How much money were you going to spend Naruto" at this he pulled out a very full Gama-chan and handed it to Sakura.

"Wow Naruto that feels like a lot are you sure you can spend all of this on Hinata" Ino asked

"Yeah just don't let her see the price she can't know how much I am willing to spend on her it would be embarrassing for me and her". The two girls nodded and told Naruto to head out.

Naruto started searching the town for people he knew.

"**Hey kit why are you spending so much on that girl not that I don't know or anything"**

"She is a friend and needs it now"

"**Come on kit you know that isn't all you liked the way she looked this morning didn't you she didn't have her coat on and you noticed"**

He had to admit when she wasn't wearing that coat she looked good she was wearing a lavender t-shirt that just so happened to cling to her body, which showed off her curves. It was amazing and to think underneath that coat was such a beautiful body she wasn't too big but not exactly small either and her body was a well worked body. She was almost perfect all she needed was him 'no mustn't think like Jiraiya' he quickly put that thought out of his head and continued looking for people.

He decided to go check the training grounds for the teams as they could usually be found there. He got to the training grounds and of course the only person who trains twenty four hours a day seven days a week the one and only…

"Hey bushy brows"

"Naruto-san, I see the flames of youth still burn brightly in you as they do me. How have you been on your travels?"

"Uhh yeah flames of youth, and yeah my travels were good I did a lot of training with ero-sennin".

"Ah that is good to know you have gotten stronger Do you wish to spar my good friend"? The tall bowl headed bushy browed green tight wearing chunin asked Naruto.

"Yeah you're on"

They were both about the same height Naruto with a bit of an advantage but height didn't matter. Naruto took off his jacket and threw it aside.They both circled each other until rock lee ran at Naruto lee sent a roundhouse kick Naruto's way but Naruto ducked and tried to trip lee using a ground sweep lee jumped straight up and came down at the same time swinging his leg vertically downwards Naruto jumped to the side as the green dressed boy flew a few punches at Naruto, Naruto blocking every one of them then swung a few kicks at lee. Lee dodged all of them then he charged at him and jumped he then swung his leg in midair to Naruto's chest Naruto lifted up his arm and took the blow as he took the blow he brought his arm down grabbing lees leg lee saw this and swung his other leg at Naruto, Naruto caught that one without taking a blow and began to swing lee around he let go of one of his legs while swinging Lee and grabbed the one foot causing them to spin faster Naruto chucked lee and ran after him he then jumped into the air and crashed his leg kicking lee upwards lee blocked but still kept going upwards as he cam back down he saw ten Naruto's all waiting for him he landed with a thud and got back up again only to be punched by Naruto's he ducked dodging the attacks and did a ground sweep taking all but the one Naruto that jumped. Naruto was then on an onslaught by lee. He forced Naruto to retreat then took off his weights which made a crater in the ground. Lee then disappeared from sight as Naruto was thrown into a tree arms crossed in front of his chest blocking the punch.

"Now things really heat up Naruto-san"

There was enough distance between Naruto and lee so Naruto could do the same he took off his weights and his shirt lee took off his and they continued the fight. Looking back at the craters formed by the weight you would say they were equal sizes with Lee's just a slight bigger. They both disappeared from sight and connected Naruto caught lees arm jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest they were both enjoying this but it had to be finished soon both were running out of energy.

They ran at each other then Naruto disappeared from Lee's sight. Lee was suddenly sent to the ground as something hit the back of his head.

"It's good to see you have still improved Naruto-san you win this match but next time the match will be mine, youthfulness and hard work over come everything Naruto-san even you one day".

"Not a chance bushy brow I am still going to be Hokage and that means being the best at everything that means I have to be better than you. You are the one I seek to beat in Taijutsu. You are the best in the village and that means you are my rival believe it".

"I am glad you think of me so highly Naruto-san, arigato and I will make sure I am a youthful rival for you at al times and I will help you get to your goal as long as you continue to see me as your rival and friend Naruto-san"

"Sure thing bushy brows they walked over to each other and shook each others hands.

"You fought well Lee I couldn't help but think you were holding back though"

"As were you Naruto-san"

They embraced in a hug and Naruto started to leave.

"See you later my good friend" Naruto said.

"Indeed my youthful rival".

As Naruto walks off guy appears and talks to him.

"Arigato Naruto-san Lee-san has been waiting for that sparring match with you for almost three years".

"No problem Guy-sensei"

Naruto walks towards his house and guy walks to wards Lee

"That was a great spar Lee"

As Naruto continues walking all you hear is…

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

Naruto sweat drops as he imagines Lee and guy with tears falling down their cheek embracing in a hug.


	4. Not such a sunny Day

Chapter 4

Yeah I missed this out on the rest of the chapters but it was probably obvious. Just in case though, here they are.

Keys 'thoughts' "speech" and **kyubi **

Thanks to all of the six reviews I have gotten.

Amari Kazama I am glad that you like it. I know it is a bit short and that was well because I thought it looked longer.

Roland Desagare I am also pleased to know you like it as well Naruto has been stuck with Jiraiya for 3 years so it is only natural he would get a bit perverted.

I know it has been a long time since I have updated but I have been busy sorry .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Can't have myself stinking now can I, I got to share the apartment now'.

Naruto was still sweating from his spar with Lee so he decided to go home and get himself clean. As he got to the he noticed a letter on the door he pulls it off and starts to read it while entering the house he gets to the kitchen screws the letter up and chucks it on the table. He then proceeds to the bathroom and begins his shower.

"Alright hope you enjoyed the shopping trip today, we sure did it was good to get to know you Hinata" Sakura said.

"Yeah we can't believe your living with Naruto of all people even if he has grown up".

"N-Naruto is a k-kind person for l-letting me stay at h-his apartment".

"Yeah ok well we will help you put your stuff away so that it isn't too much trouble for Naruto" the blonde said remembering what Naruto told them to do about Gama-chan.

"A-Arigato Sakura-san, Ino-san".

"Please just call me Sakura".

"Yeah just call me Ino".

"H-Hai Ino, Sakura".

With that they all entered the house and they headed towards the bedroom. They were told on the way to go shopping that they were to put Naruto's stuff in a black bag (which they can find in the kitchen) because, he has new clothes anyway. He wants to get rid of all his old clothes because he wouldn't fit in them. Ino and Hinata went towards the bedroom while Sakura went towards the kitchen to put Gama-chan on the table when she gets in there she saw a letter and being Sakura she just has to know what it says. She reads it then reads it again with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh. Naruto".

She put the note back on the table and left she didn't want Naruto to know that she knew about his past and what resides in him so she didn't mention it to him he would tell her when he was ready. So she grabbed some plastic bags and then went to join the others in the bedroom

The girls were quick at putting the clothes in the plastic bags and then Hinata's in the wardrobe they were joking and talking the whole time Ino and Sakura made a new friend in Hinata and were glad they got to know the timid girl but they wanted to know why she was moving in with Naruto.

"Hey Hinata how come you are moving in with Naruto". Ino finally asked the question on both girls' minds

"Ummm Ano I just n-needed to m-move out of the h-house so I came to Naruto's and c-cleaned the place w-while he was away to m-make sure that I p-paid the rent in s-some sort of w-way".

"Yeah everyone needs to get away from their families eventually". Ino agreed.

"Well we should get going I need to go to work tomorrow and that requires getting up early". Sakura said

"Yeah we really have to go well see you later Hinata"

"Bye S-Sakura, Ino".

The girls left the bedroom said their goodbyes and the only one left was Hinata she went to the kitchen and started to cook chicken and rice by the side. When she noticed a note on the kitchen scrunched up she tried to leave it alone and focus on the cooking but she couldn't. It didn't have a name on so she decided to read it. She was shocked at what it said she knew this was for Naruto because he was the only person to return recently.

"Oh Naruto-kun". She put the note in the bin and was going to ask Naruto at some time just not today.

Naruto came out of the bathroom with a towel around him not hearing anyone and walked to get some more clothes. Hinata was blushing while looking at his chest and the water just falling down his abs and onto his nicely formed six pack. '**Wow**'.

Naruto grabbed his stuff and headed towards the bedroom his hair wasn't that wet but still wet enough to look good and it was down thanks to no forehead protector. He looked much better with it down. She probably wouldn't see that much as he always wore the forehead protector. She just watched him walk into the bathroom. As he disappeared behind the door she got onto the food it was only going to be a little while until it was done. Then she heard the door open again so a blush came to her face and she turned around to look at him he didn't wear his forehead protector and just his shirt and trousers.

"Hey Hinata how was shopping today did you get some clothes" he notices Gama-chan on the table almost completely empty. 'Yeah looks like she got enough to last her, although, she is female'.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun I have got enough clothes"

"Hai Naruto-kun" she walked off towards the cooking and started to serve it up for her and Naruto. "Come Naruto, chicken and rice".

Throughout the meals they talked about the day they had. She couldn't help but think about the note. No she mustn't ask Naruto about the note but, it was getting to her and she knew it. She tried to ignore it as best she could and got on with the meal.

It was clear that Hinata hasn't gotten used to being around Naruto yet. She kept tapping her fingers together stuttering blushing and looking down (A/N this girl can really multi-task all of this while eating food). Towards the end of the meal she started to loosen up and stopped stuttering as much. The thing she didn't want to bring up was the only thing that she really wanted to ask Naruto about, and then, she cracked…

"Ano Naruto-kun w-why were people giving you weird looks on the street, as if they hate you"?

Naruto wondered what to tell her he was surprised she saw the looks although they were obvious. 'At least I hid the note good enough now must remember where I put it'.

"And why were they send threatening letters to you Naruto-kun"

'Bugger'.

"I don't actually know Hinata-chan I don't even notice it". He smiled as he said this. "Whoa it is really dark out we should really be headed in."

With that Hinata nodded and cleared the plates off the table she said goodnight and then took her leave. She didn't want top push it on Naruto he might tell her over time but she wanted to know. 'Why won't you tell me Naruto-kun?'

Over the past three years, while Naruto has been away, Konoha has been rebuilding itself; it didn't do many missions to help other villages unless it helped to increase bonds. Most of the time was spent protecting the village, however today the Hokage got a mission she was looking for. It was a B-rank mission meaning the baka would be happy with it.

'Finally I can do it' the Hokage thought to herself. 'It isn't due for a few weeks so I will tell him closer to the date'

Every morning for the past few days Naruto has been going to the Hokage's office seeking a decent mission. Only to get D to C-rank missions inside the village. Today was different however. Hinata's team was sent on a mission but Hinata was left behind. So Hinata and Naruto were on their way to the Hokage's office. And they were silent it had been silent since he wouldn't tell her what was happening sure they talked about their day but she was too embarrassed to talk about anything else. And he was too worried he would say something and she would catch on.

They got to the Hokages' office without saying much to each other just outside the door and they knocked. (Or Hinata did anyway as soon as she knocked, Naruto entered). What he saw brought a smile to his face; Tsunade was face down on her desk sleeping.

"Ne Hinata Hokages shouldn't sleep at their desk should they?" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Hinata saw this "No Naruto they shouldn't". She said smiling as well.

Naruto snuck up to her tied a string around her first finger and attached it to something he summoned on the ceiling. He jumped back stealthily and slammed the door shut.

"Oi Baa-chan wake your old ass up" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade woke up and pointed at Naruto ready to shout at him when water fell on top of her head drenching her in that instant.

"**Naruto"! **That was all that could be heard all over Konoha bringing smiles to most of the ninjas' faces and shakes of head from the rest.

Naruto on top of the ceiling from just avoiding one of Tsunades' punches.

"Naruto get off the ceiling". 'So I can pummel you down here, you speedy little'…

"So Baa-chan got any missions for me today? And for the love of kami please not any D or C- rank ones please." Naruto was giving her some seriously cute puppy dog eyes. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the two's antics.

"Well today I want you to rest up you will be going on a mission but won't be finding out what it is." Tsunade let out a little smile. "As will you Hinata. The mission requires both of you. So train relax do whatever you want for the next day then come to my office early in the morning."

"Hai Ts-Tsunade-sama." Replied the timid girl.

"Yeah Sounds good Tsunade obaa-chan." As Naruto said this a vein bulged out of Tsunades head. She stands up and rushes towards Naruto. He grabs Hinata by the hand and drags her out of the office, making sure to slam the door on Tsunades face.

"Hey Hinata-chan do you want to train or lounge about all day." Naruto asks with his trade mark smile.

'Oh umm do I train or spend the day with Naruto-kun doing anything'. Of course she blushes at that thought.

"Sorry Naruto but this girl is all ours today" Sakura and Ino ran next to Hinata picked her up and carried her out of Naruto's view. Naruto sweat dropped 'well that was weird.'

After being dragged across Konoha by girls to go shopping, she does have her own money now. Hinata was asked question upon question. How is it with Naruto? Have you done anything with Naruto? Etc. All of which made her blush. After all the questions the three of them split up. The night was just creeping in and she started to head back to Naruto's house.

While her way home she passed an Anbu talking to someone.

"Hey isn't that the demons whore" someone said.

"Yeah, it is." The Anbu looked over. This caused Hinata to look around her. Deciding it wasn't safe anymore for some reason she rushed her pace to get home.

She felt someone hit her ribs hard, and on instinct turned round and got into her stance. She slammed her palm into the person's, chest causing him to move backwards. The Anbu quickly rounded on her he kicked towards her face which she blocked and poked a few tomes with her fingers. The other guy went for a sweeping kick; Hinata jumped and landed on the guys legs snapping it. Someone came from behind her and grabbed her arms putting her in a lock.

The Anbu came from the front and punched towards her face she moves her head to the left and the person behind got the punch. "The Anbu punched her in the stomach and as she keeled over kneed her face. He then continued to punch her face. She saw the other guy come from behind her this was what she was waiting for.

"Kaiten." She knocks both of them flying away from her and runs towards her home. From them she hears them shout abusive things towards her and about her old clan.

Naruto enters his apartment and walks towards the sofa ready to just collapse. Afterwards he might just cook some food for the both of them before Hinata gets back.

'I wonder what Sakura and Ino where doing with Hinata-chan.' A smile grows on his face as he imagines Sakura and Hinata. 'No bad head, bad.' He starts slapping himself on the forehead. 'Huh what's that?'

Hearing something come from Hinata's room he couldn't help but look. As he enters the room he sees Hinata hugging her knees crying into them. He moves onto the bed next to her and puts his arm around her. She jumps at his touch and eventually, knowing who it is she wraps her arms round him and cries into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey Hinata-chan. please don't cry. Tell me, what's wrong?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

Hinata looks up to Naruto and what he sees shocked him. "Hinata how did this happen to you?" She looks up at Naruto tears in her eyes. He noticed she had a cut on her lip and, a bruise showing on her face, with another on her eye.

She hugs him tighter talking about an Anbu with a wolf mask and a guy he was talking to and someone else. "Naruto they… they c-called m-me a-a demon wh-whore." And said I was a-a disgrace to my old cl-clan f-f-for being with a d-d-demon."

He looked at his feet that minute. 'It was my fault. I gotta sort this out.' Hinata hugged onto Naruto harder and the sobs started dying down. "Don't worry Hinata-chan I'm here now nothing is gonna happen."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She looked up at Naruto feeling a bit better that someone was there for her. She was lying on his chest Naruto couldn't help but get angered at them. He could tell she was still upset about being called a disgrace and a whore.

"Hinata-chan you are not a disgrace to your clan you are one of the strongest people I know. You and I know you aren't a whore so there is no point dwelling on that." He looked down at the girl in his arms. She was cheering up she had a little smile on her face. She looked up into his eyes and they were only inches apart. Naruto never had a good look at Hinata till now. Her hair was the same when he left bluish black, short and had two bangs, which framed her face. She was a cute pale which was perfected by her pale lavender eyes. She moved her lips closer waiting for him to close the gap.

When their lips touched she felt like she was in heaven the person she had wanted to kiss her since she was eight, was finally doing it. But as soon as it started it stopped.

"I… good night Hinata-chan. I hope you feel better."

Naruto opened the door and left the house knowing he was going to have one big talk with three people.

He had already found the two of them and they were both reluctant to give up the Anbu's whereabouts. But of course being with Jiraiya for almost three years makes you a good data gatherer.

As he enters the Anbu's house he looks around for any traps he might've set.

"What are you doing in my house demon?" the person shouted to him. As Naruto looked he could see a wolf Anbu mask on the guy. "You're the one who hurt Hinata-chan?"

"So what if I did? What would you do about it?"

Naruto had a foxy grin on his face "Why don't you turn around then? And see what I can do."

The Anbu turned around to see two Naruto's holding a woman with a kunai to her neck.

"Let her go." Demanded the Anbu.

"Why, why should I let her not suffer for something you did?" You did it to someone just tonight.

"She deserved it being with the demon."

"Sorry wrong answers wanna try again? You have one more guess." Naruto said with a little smirk.

"You are gonna pay for this boy. Release my wife!"

"Sorry wrong again. Do you want to know why she isn't gonna get pounded into the ground, for something you did to someone very important to me? Because I am not the demon here." He points his finger at the Anbu. "You are, for ganging up against a girl for something she didn't do. And you want to know what? You are going to pay for what you have done. I am sure your wife wouldn't be happy when she finds out you beat a girl that, in all honesty isn't actually sleeping with me." And that you did it for no reason at all. I'll show your wife what she looked like after you beat her."

He disappeared and reappeared in front of the Anbu he punched him breaking his mask and hitting him in the eye. "That's one." Naruto said. He then punched him on the left cheek "that's two." Naruto stated. He then jumped and kneed him on the mouth. "And that is the third one." The kage bunshins disappear in a puff of smoke and Naruto just walks out of the house.

Naruto enters his apartment and gets changed into his pyjamas (black pyjama bottoms and his nightcap) he crawls onto the couch and falls to sleep knowing that it was his entire fault, but he at least vented his anger.

Naruto woke up to "N-Naruto-kun I couldn't sleep." Before he knew what had happened his covers were moved and something was next to him almost immediately. He just falls back to sleep straight away.

When he woke up in the morning he tried to sit up only to feel something move in his arms. He instantly froze on the spot. 'Oh kami, oh kami how did she get there did anything happen.' Hinata started to move more in his arms then she woke up looking Naruto in the face.

Naruto waits for Hinata to wake up again so she can explain everything and perhaps get out of this weird position. 'Finally' he thought to himself. "Hinata-chan how did we get like this?"

"I couldn't sleep N-Naruto-kun and you l-let me in so I fell asleep h-here and then I woke up a-and…" Hinata was interrupted.

"Ok I think I get it well." He gives Hinata a big smile. "Did you sleep well Hinata-chan?"

"Ano…yes Naruto-kun."

"Ok well I have something to tell you about yesterday Hinata-chan."

Hinata snuggled a bit closer to Naruto. 'He isn't wearing a top, he isn't wearing a top he isn't…' black. Naruto waits for Hinata to wake up again.

"Hey Hinata don't faint again please. We have somewhere to go".

She went bright red "o-ok I'll try." They both knew they had somewhere to go and thought the same thing 'I'll have to talk about yesterday sometime…soon'.


	5. Sunny side of the cake

'**Hey maybe you might not have to bring it up again.' Kyubi said trying to stop the kid whining**

'Well I can't leave it. Or maybe I can.' Naruto hoped

'**Well she lives with you now kit.'**

'Damn. I blame you anyway.'

'**You would.' Kyubi sighed out.**

Naruto's argument stopped before it was started as he bumped into something. He looked down and saw a blushing Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun we're here." The girl stuttered out.

"Sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto scratched the back of his head, and put a hand on her shoulder. He knocked on the door. This continued to surprise Hinata. They entered when Tsunade called.

"Ok Naruto you have been taught by Jiraiya for two and a bit years." she looked at Naruto from her desk. "This leads me to believe that you are at least Jounin level."

"Hinata we believe you to be at Jounin level as well." She turned her head slightly to look at the timid girl. "But you are too timid to reach your full potential. Naruto has an abundance of energy and sure a hell is not timid." She sat up straight. "so I propose that Naruto is to teach Hinata. You will become her sensei also if she passes the chunin exam then you will become chunin as well."

"Hokage-sama this does not seem like an A-ranked mission." Naruto said to the young looking blonde at the desk.

Tsunade smiled at that answer. "Trust me Naruto this will be the hardest mission you will ever have to do." She gave Hinata a little wink that went unnoticed by Naruto. Hinata blushed. She looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata and her eyes quickly went looking for something else, then Naruto had been entranced by a spot on the floor.

"You two will be training for the next six months no other missions just training and..." She smiled as she saw them avert their gaze once again. "Protection. "You two will be in need of protecting each other Hinata has some cloud after her again according to the attack on her old house yesterday." She locked her eyes with Naruto. "And Naruto is in need of protection form enemy Nins as well." She picked up the documents on the desk and started going through some of them.

"Hey Tsunade-obachan. Why am I the one training Hinata-chan surely Neji would be better at training her than me."

"Well Naruto as you know." the vein was clearly throbbing on her head by now. "You aren't affected by Jyuuken strikes so you are best to train Hinata." She smiled as he got what this meant into his head.

With a shocked look on his face he shouted "Nani I am going to be her practice dummy."

"You could put it that way. You two are to take six months or twelve months to train."

"I believe I can train Hinata in six months she is a great ninja and will not need anymore than that."

"And what about the girl that hasn't said anything this whole meeting."

"S-six month's w-will be fine Hokage-sama." 'He really believes in me.'

"Okay you two are to head to a safe area just outside of Konoha. I believe Naruto knows it very well, seeing as he is the one who made it, but I shall let him tell you the rest." She chucked the papers to Hinata and just as they were about to hit Naruto swiped them from the air. "Yes you shall do nicely Naruto. You are dismissed."

The two of them left 'six months with Naruto all alone with me.' Hinata smiled at her thoughts and then went over them once more before falling into a Naruto who was already waiting for her.

Back at Naruto's

While waiting for Hinata to wake up Naruto had packed his and her stuff away and sat on his sofa talking to kyubi.

"So basically I have to tell her about you." Kyuubi sighed.

"Yeah I guess but do I really have to tell her." Naruto sounded upset "**Well kit do you want the truth or the lie**?" "Which on is better for me to hear Kyuubi." Naruto sighed out. "**Well at this very minute the lie**." Kyuubi laughed out "Why at this very minute fox." Naruto said confused.

"**I'll come to that but listen to all of it first. Here is what you wish for. She will never find out about me. She will have forgotten everything by the time she wakes up. The bruises will disappear. Good job on the Genjutsu by the way even I didn't see you perform it. And…"**

"Whoa, whoa Kyuubi there is no and, or is this the 'at the minute' thing?"

"**Yeah, she isn't listening to you say my name**." and at that second Kyuubi rolled in his cage with laughter, while Naruto grew a pale face, and his head did a slow one eighty turn. There she was standing in the doorway to the bedroom. And then there was only one thing Naruto could hear.

"**Aint that just the icing on the cake?"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked at the girl across the room she looked normal actually. She wasn't scared she still had the red tinting her face.

"N-Naruto-kun is this, what the villagers meant in the letter? Is this what they meant when they called you a demon?" She got her answer when Naruto looked at the floor. All Naruto heard was a thud followed by another. 'Great she is walking away from me.' As a tear hit the ground Hinata took another step forward. "Naruto-kun, why are you crying?" He lifted his head to see Hinata looking back at him. He looked into her ayes and saw her whole being. He saw pain she had, he saw care, and he saw something he had never seen before, he could not place what it was. This thing he could not understand it made him feel warm he wanted to see this in other people this is what he wanted from the village.

Hinata sat next to Naruto on the sofa and put her arms around him. "Naruto-kun why are you crying?" she repeated. "I don't want to see you cry."

"Why." Naruto said. "Why are you not scared? Why are you still here?" he looked into her eyes and it was still there this emotion he had never seen before.

"Naruto-kun you are one of my most precious people I would not be scared of you if you were the fox himself. You are Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage, protector of this village and someone I would like to be with." As she was saying this she wrapped her arms around him and gently brought him into a hug. 'I actually said that and I am hugging him.'

Naruto pulled from the hug and looked at Hinata she had her eyes closed clearly from fainting again. Smiling he said. "Thanks Hinata you are a good friend." He stood up and went towards her room "Well I guess I should get her stuff together." He looked back at Hinata. "Maybe I could be with you too Hinata." As he left the room Hinata had a smile on her lips.

As Hinata…'woke'. Her bags had already been finished packing except for the stuff Naruto wouldn't touch. She went into her room to finish her stuff and join Naruto by the front door of his apartment.

"You ready to leave Hinata-chan." he looked towards the struggling girl with her belongings. He bites his left thumb and stabs it onto his right arm. A scroll popped in front of him out of nowhere and he swiped his hand to grab it. He walked over to Hinata put her things on the scroll and did a few hand seals and then picked up the scroll with the new bags chucked it in the air and it disappeared.

"That was so cool." Hinata said looking at the place the scroll disappeared.

"I like to think so." He opened the door to let her pass and walked out behind her. "We can make it in one hour or one second it is your choice."

"T-the faster we are the q-quicker I can train."

She looks around as she finishes the sentence and notices she isn't in Konoha anymore she looks around to see a kunai in a tree stump and a small wooden house by the house is Naruto. He walks inside. Hinata runs to catch up. As she enters the house Naruto is stood there looking at the place.

"Naruto –kun you made this?"

"Yeah."

"How come what is this place for."

Naruto looked down "Hiding." He looked back up again feeling the need to get some steam out. "Ok Hinata time to get down to your training."

………………………………………………….

I have gone over this chapter so many times deleted it. Written it again deleted it and so on, until I found something that would be good. I decided nothing is perfect, found something that was to my liking and left it at that. Bit short yeah I know but hey the training starts next chapter so hopefully another fight scene. And maybe more interaction between Hinata and Naruto. (Insert perverted giggle).Please R&R. Goodbye.


End file.
